Check up
by MyNameX
Summary: Sekalipun harus adu mulut lebih dulu dengan leader timnya demi ijin mangkir latihan, Junhui sudah pastikan akan tetap datang menunggui. [Seventeen Fanfict] [Wen Junhui x Jeon Wonwoo] [JunWoo / WonHui] seme!Jun, uke! Wonwoo. Yaoi!


Junhui benci ini, ketika perkara mengerikan menyapa inderanya. Semacam bau obat-obatan yang menusuk epitel hidung, derit roda kursi dan ranjang bergesek dengan marmer yang mengusik gendang telinga, balutan perban di anggota tubuh beberapa orang yang dilewati bahkan dengan kantung-kantung infus yang ditenteng kemanapun sedikit menyakiti mata; sekilas membuatnya bersimpati.

Sama seperti Junhui benci menjadi sakit.

Lantas untuk alasan dirinya berada diantara pasien-pasien butuh rawat ini—

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa kau mau menemaniku ?"

 _Karena wajah tak nyaman Junhui mudah terbaca._

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang kosong. Dan mana mungkin aku biarkan kau keluar sendiri."

"Manager bisa menemaniku."

"Aish! Sudah ada aku disini jadi berhentilah meracau, Jeon."

—sebab itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

.

 _Sekalipun harus adu mulut lebih dulu dengan leader timnya demi ijin mangkir latihan, Junhui sudah pastikan akan tetap datang menunggui._

.

* * *

.

 **"** **CHECK UP"**

.

Wen Junhui x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Seme!Jun / uke!Wonwoo**

 **Rate** : T – **Genre** : Romance

 _Disclaimer : Junhui anak saya. Jadi jangan panggil author, panggil saja nyonya Wen :") /disepak/_

 **Warning!** mungkin ini **OOC** _sangat_!

.

untuk **Misharu Rin**

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Jeon Wonwoo; saudara satu grup yang tempo hari harus absen dari semua kegiatan karena lambungnya terluka. Bocah _emo_ yang gemar pilih-pilih makanan ini, punya tag kekasih Wen Junhui.

"Ukh, aku benci jarum. Apa tidak ada cara lain ?"

Wonwoo pasang tampang memelas pada pria berjas putih yang hanya dibalas dengan nasehat _tidak_ membantu, "Ini untuk hasil terbaik. Jika pakai obat oral biasa prosesnya akan lama."

"Sudahlah tidak akan sakit." Junhui yang duduk di sebelah Wonwoo meyakinkan.

Wonwoo menoleh sengit, "Aku yang mau suntik kenapa seenak jidat kau bilang tidak sakit, Wen?!"

"Aku juga pernah di suntik tau! Sudah sana. Mau cepat sembuh tidak?!"

Pada posisi tetap duduk dan tangan terjulur, Wonwoo memejam takut-takut; sewaktu benda tajam yang ia maki nyaris menyentuh epidermis kulit.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seseorang menginterupsi, membuat bocah Jeon yang hampir jantungan membuka mata.

Junhui menggulung lengan bajunya dan merapati Wonwoo. "Gigit ini."

"Hei, kau demam ya? Aku menolak! Bisa-bisa nanti aku dibalas." Wonwoo buang muka.

"Kalau tidak disuruh saja datang sendiri, dasar!"

Sedetik usai Junhui mencibir, tatapnya mulai melembut. "Janji, tidak akan. Biar sakitnya lebih mendingan."

Wonwoo sedikit ragu, tapi pandangan yang ia terima memberi kepastian,

jika Wen Junhui dipenuhi ketulusan.

Tepat dokter benar-benar siap, Junhui ikut meringis ngilu. Bersama jarum pengalir liquid vitamin menusuk pembuluh darah biru di siku dalam tangan kanan Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Terik surya memberi salam sekeluar keduanya dari bangunan. Mengantri resep rupanya memakan cukup banyak waktu. Jika bukan karena seseorang, Junhui sudah dipastikan memilih pulang dan tiduran bersama kawan-kawan. Atau bergabung dengan Kwon Soonyoung mengisengi magnae di ruang latihan.

Sepanjang jalan tak banyak yang bicara. Junhui sendiri larut pada pikirnya, tentang menimang baik buruk jika ia berharap tak ada lagi pasien di rumah sakit.

Petak parkir tampak penuh dan kebingungan mulai dirasa, menyadari van yang membawa mereka berpindah dari tempat awal. Setidaknya berpakaian normal, topi, dan masker cukup untuk berkamuflase dengan sekitar. Tak ada pilihan kecuali berkeliling mencari.

Wonwoo tak lagi maju, jarak yang semula sejajar menjadi senjang satu langkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang lebih tua; setelah ikut berhenti dan berputar seratus derajat.

"Hadap ke depan."

Sepasang alis Junhui menukik; banyak spekulasi muncul di atas kepala yang ia rangkum dalam satu kata tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Menurut saja. Ikuti mauku karena sekarang kau adalah penanggung jawab."

"Jangan aneh-aneh."

"Tidak akan." Wonwoo tersenyum.

Segera setelah Junhui berbalik, yang memerintah melompat naik ke punggung dan tertawa menang.

Junhui memekik kaget. "Astaga Jeon! Badanmu itu besar!"

"Tapi Wen, kau kan lebih besar. Cepat jalan! Itu Van nya ada di dekat gerbang."

Kenyataan tak sependapat dengan argumennya, Junhui sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Justru bibir merah itu mampu tersenyum sehabis mengumpati.

Sayang bukan karena ia bahagia, melainkan prihatin sebab Wonwoo begitu ringan. Junhui tidak mati rasa untuk menyadari perbedaan berat dari terakhir kali ia menggendong lelaki itu. Jangankan menggendong sampai Van, sampai asrama pun jika itu membuat Jeon Wonwoo nyaman, maka Junhui akan lakukan (jangan pernah sebut Junhui pembual, boleh jadi cuma kebanyakan gaya – _tipikal Moon Junhwi sekali kalau kata Mingyu_ ).

Masih basah ingatan pada janji lama, ia akan menjaga si sulung Jeon apapun yang terjadi.

"Lenganmu bagus juga kalau dilihat dari dekat, Wen." Lamunan Junhui buyar, ketika Wonwoo menggigit-gigit kecil bahunya gemas dengan dua deret gigi seri yang rapi dibalik masker.

Junhui bergidik geli, kemudian meneleng kepala agar Wonwoo berhenti main-main. "Ini namanya sehat. Memangnya badanmu?"

Kepala Wonwoo mundur, garis mata yang tadinya sumringah kembali datar. "Aku tidak dengar."

Sepasang lengan yang terkalung nampak mengerat dan Junhui paham untuk menyamankan posisi dengan mengangkat halus tubuh kurus di punggungnya. Lain Wonwoo yang menaruh kepala ke ceruk leher Junhui.

"Ayo makan sate ikan di pinggir jalan."

"Bunuh saja daripada menyuruhku makan _seafood_."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Jeon."

.

.

.

Tiba di asrama Wonwoo melengos cepat ke arah kamar, tapi Junhui lebih tangkas menarik kerah belakang sampai si bocah Jeon terjungkal kecil dan berteriak, "Jun, aku mau tidur!"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau belum minum obat."

Gagal sudah rencana melarikan diri seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Selama mampir makan diluar, yang dipikirkan hanya bagaimana menghindari suplemen pahit yang menyiksa rongga mulut dan kerongkongan; meski bibirnya terus olah kata mengimbangi setiap obrolan. Membuat distraksi supaya Junhui lupa.

Yang sekian menit lalu ia bangga-banggakan persen keberhasilan mencapai angka sembilansembilan; satu persen sial yang menang, _sebenarnya juga_ _telah jadi prediksi lain sejak awal_.

Wonwoo jengkel sudah diseret ke dapur tanpa belas kasih. Menaruh pantat di meja makan dan menatap Junhui sengit.

"Mau apa melotot seperti itu ? Lasermu tidak akan membuatku mati. Kenapa tidak ambil pisau sekali–, ah! Dimana Jisoo-hyung menaruh jelly pesananku ya?" Jun bicara pada kantung belanjaan Jisoo kemarin yang ia aduk-aduk; jelas kantung belanjaan lebih menarik perhatian daripada kotak obat Wonwoo. Bocah China ini kadang memang minta dicuci otak.

Seadanya, Jun mengupas permen wangi sitrus untuk penuhi keinginan mulut; pengganti jelly.

"Astaga, kau ini niat memberi aku obat tidak sih!"

"Kenapa buru-buru memang? Kau kan hanya alasan kabur bilang mau tidur." Satu sudut bibir Junhui terangkat tipis, "Disini saja dulu."

Junhui kembali sibuk menggeledah konter, mencari gelas lalu mengisinya sebatas tigaperempat dengan air mineral. Membuka beberapa bungkusan obat dan dibawa ke tempat Wonwoo.

"Heh anak baik, siapa yang mengajarimu duduk di atas meja?" Junhui bertanya, tapi tak sedikitpun menyalahkan. Selagi ia mengambil duduk di kursi tempat Wonwoo sebelumnya menapak kaki, yang kini hanya menggantung tanpa alas.

"Cepat minum." Kunyahan di mulut Junhui berhenti, meledek Wonwoo dengan memakan sebuah lagi permen yang sempat ia kantungi.

Wonwoo menatap obatnya lama sebelum berakhir ia telan satu per satu.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau tidak sexy kalau terlalu kurus."

Mendadak Wonwoo terbatuk kasar. "Obatnya tersangkut di tenggorokan, Jun!"

Melihat Wonwoo gelagapan, Junhui ikut panik. Segera ia berlari mengambilkan lebih banyak air.

Tidak lagi pakai gelas, bahkan Wonwoo sudah minum langsung dari teko kaca besar. Kerah baju bagian atasnya basah. Sampai sebagian tetes air ikut tertampung di ceruk _clavikula_.

"Aaah, pahitnya nempel di mulut." Bibir Wonwoo mengecap-ngecap tidak suka.

Junhui yang tepat di depan semakin tidak tahan. Seringai kecil mengawali aksi _heroik_ nya ketika ditahan dagu Wonwoo kuat, menarik sedikit ke bawah dan melesakkan lidah tegas; ikut pula permen sisa setengah yang ia tinggalkan saat melepas pagutan.

Junhui jadi ikut mengerti rasa obat yang tadi dikeluhkan, yang ia siram dengan mengabiskan sisa air dalam teko.

"Lebih baik?"

"Lumayan manis, hahaha..." Jeon Wonwoo tertawa kikuk, yakin kedua pipi putihnya lekas memerah.

Mimik wajah yang lebih tinggi semakin licik.

"Akan kuberikan yang lebih manis dari tadi. Cepat habiskan permenmu." pinta Junhui tak sabaran.

"Sudah. Aaaaaah." Wonwoo memberi lihat.

"Masih pahit?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan marah kalau ini akan lama. Rasa jeruk juga tidak buruk."

Selepas keduanya melempar senyum, tak ada bunyian lain berani menyela lenguhan dan kecipak basah yang menguasai _backsound_ dapur.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* _clavikula_ = tulang selangka (tulang panjang yang menghubungkan lengan atas pada batang tubuh)

Aaaaaaaa~ maafkan untuk hasil nista dan tidak sesuai harapan ini, hiks... (/\\)

Pokoknya aku sudah bilang dari awal kesulitan buat uke!Wonwoo T.T

/sungkem/

(Anjir, anakku kok mesum sih :"3

Junhui _be like_ : Mamah sehat? /kayanya ga Jun. /pLak!)

* * *

 **A/N (2) :**

KIM MINGYU KENAPA?! x.x

Kalau mau marah gara" Wonwoo aku kasihin Jun, marah aja sama yang request T.T /pLak!

/ampun Rin, hehehe.../

Cepet sembuh, Ming.. jangan janjian gini sakitnya, bikin mbak sedih :"


End file.
